Cheaters
by BlackOrCullen
Summary: Edward did something bad and maybe gets kicked out. What happens to Bella know she is single? Who else is cheating in the family? Will Bella confort the person that knows there mate is cheating. Will they become more than friends?
1. Chapter 1

Bad Day

"Hey Bella are you coming over later?" asked Alice giving me the 'your-going-no-matter-what' look.

"Yea Alice I'm coming over"

"YES! Okay come over around six. I know you will want to rest a while before you come over." She said very excited

"Yea I might rest before I get attacked by you. Well I got to go Alice I'll see you at six."

"Ha-ha and I'll see you later to Bells." She said jumping up and down towards Jasper.

I drove home and got there faster than usual. So I decided to clean the house and make Charlie's dinner and put it in the microwave.

By the time I was done it was 5:35 and I was getting bored so I wrote Charlie a note saying his dinner is in the microwave and I'm going to the Cullen's house.

When I arrived Alice was waiting by the door for me.

"Um, Bella not that I mind but why are you here early?" she asked nervously.

"Well I got done cleaning and I was well bored, why Alice what happened?"

"Well…" Alice was about to say something but got cut off by a loud moan coming from up stairs.

I looked in the living room and I saw everyone in there. So it can't be them. But the only person I saw not there was Edward.

"Alice" I whispered

I looked p at her and I saw guilt, sadness, anger and disappointment in the person that was upstairs.

I walked up stairs and followed the moans in to Edward's room.

I opened the door and I saw a very naked Edward on top of some blond bimbo fucking her.

Tears ran down my face. I tried to hold back a sob but I couldn't. Both there heads snapped up to see me standing in the door way.

"Bella" Edward yelled after me as I ran down the stair.

But me being clumsy I tripped on the last step and someone had caught me before I could hit the ground. I looked up and saw that it was Carlisle. When I saw that it was him I hugged him closer to me.

"Daddy" I whimpered

"Its okay baby girl I got you. Daddy's got you." He said hugging me closer also.

He brought me to the couch to sit but when he sat down to I climbed on to his lap and curled up into his chest. With my face burred into his neck.

"Bella" I heard Edward say

I hugged Carlisle closer trying to get away from Edward and Carlisle hugged me closer also.

"Go away Edward" said Carlisle

"Come on Carlisle let me talk to her."

"Just leave with you blond bimbo bitch Edward. No offence Rosalie and sorry Esme," I mumbled into Carlisle's chest

"None taken Bella" said Rosalie

"Its okay sweetie I feel the same way about her to" said Esme

"But Bella…" Edward was about to say

"No Edward," I felt him pass me into Emmett's muscular arms and hug me close "you broke her heart. I thought Elizabeth and Edward sir raised you better than this. I know they did. They will be very disappointed in what you have done to a beautiful and smart young lady." Carlisle said lovingly.

I got quite after he had said that and I felt me move again into Carlisle's arms.

I looked up at him and saw sadness in his eyes.

"What did I do wrong daddy? I am I not enough for him?" I asked bring on some more tears.

"You didn't do _anything_ wrong baby girl he is just a stupid boy like any other." He said wiping the tears away from my eyes and cheeks.

"I love you daddy." I said looking into his eyes.

When I said that he had a twinkle in his eyes; Showing that he really like when I call him daddy.

"I love you to my daughter." He said lying me down on the couch.

"Will you stay with me tonight." I said hanging on his shirt for dear life.

"Yea, I will. Esme dear, can you call Charlie and tell him she is sleeping over with Alice."

"Sure can" she said coming over to me and kissing my forehead.

"Let's go you in bed then because I dough this couch can hold both of us." He said picking me up.

We entered a room I never seen before.

"This is mine and Esme's room." He said laying me on the bed. Then left as Alice came in.

"Here are some pajamas for you Bella and I sorry that you had to see that."

"Thanks and I wish I didn't see it either. But Alice can I ask you a question?"

"You just did but you can ask me another one."

"If I didn't come earlier would you have told me what he had done?"

"Honestly, I would of. But if he had threatened my life then I wouldn't."

"Thanks Alice. Love like a sister so much. I even love Rosalie like a sister. She is the realest thing there is. She protects her family when they do need and when they don't need it and I love both of you, my crazy sisters." I said

"Aww Bella I love you to and Rose does to even if she doesn't show that."

"I've been knowing that Rosalie loves me. She shows me that my trying to convince me not to turn or not even saying anything."

"I'll let you get to bed and yes Carlisle is coming up." She said smiling.

She gave me a hug then ran out of the room. I went to the bathroom to change. When I walked out Carlisle was there in his pajamas too. I walked over and hugged him.

"Thank you Carlisle for being there for me."

"Your welcome and don't call me Carlisle." He said

"Sorry daddy" I said laughing

"Let's get you to bed." He said laying me down on the bed

"Goodnight baby girl"

"Goodnight, Alice, Esme, Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie, I love yall. And goodnight to you daddy." I said falling asleep.


	2. Sorry People

**I'm sorry I won't be able to update anytime soon. My charger to my laptop broke. I'm sad that I can't update know. I'm using my mom's computer as I type this and I bet she won't want my stuff on her computer and I don't want her to see it. =D I'm SO SORRY ONCE AGAIN I love all you readers and I will try to update when I get my charger.**


	3. Vote! Please

Hello my readers I have decided to come back and I would like to rewrite all of my stories and you need to vote on what story you want me to finish or if you just want me to rewrite them all. Thank you!


End file.
